Ghost of the Past
by jervaulx
Summary: His sister's composition felt empty with only him around so he sought Mori's help on the matter. He never saw her again after that morning. Now, he found her at last except . . . she has no memory of him and the concours.


_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**Ghost of the Past**

Prologue

_"Hello. Mori Manami speaking."_

_" . . . "_

_"Uhm, hello?"_

_"Good evening, Mori."_

_"Ah, hai, good evening to you too. May I know who's calling?"_

_"It's Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Mori."_

_"Ehh?"_

_"Err, you don't have to squeal."_

_"S-So sorry!"_

_"Manami, is that caller bothering you?"_

_"Not at all, Nami. I was just surprised . . . Tsuchiura-kun, how did you get my number?"_

_"I . . . might have asked Hino a while ago."_

_"Oh, right, I remember now. She confessed that she gave my number to someone but I didn't expect it to be you."_

_"What's taking you so long?"_

_"I'm coming, Nami."_

_"Is that Amou with you?"_

_"Yes! Do you wish to speak to her?"_

_"Of course not, I mean, no. I don't wish to be bombard with questions early morning on my way to school. It would be worse than failing in my Math test."_

_"What are you laughing about? Who's calling you, by the way?"_

_"It's no one, Nami. No one."_

_"Well, you can put your phone down if there's no person on the other line."_

_"Hmph. Don't take everything seriously. Someone's on the phone, all right, but I can't tell you who. He said you might kill him tomorrow."_

_"WHA—Wait, did you just say he? Hey, don't ignore me like that."_

_"Sorry about that, Tsuchiura-kun. Nami is quite loud today."_

_"She's always loud."_

_"Please don't make me laugh, Tsuchiura-kun. I think Nami's fuming beside me for keeping you a secret."_

_"It's good to hear she has something she doesn't know."_

_"Hihi. Uhm, do you need something, Tsuchiura-kun? I know you didn't call me just to poke fun of Nami."_

_"Yes, actually I—May I ask a favor from you, Mori?"_

_"Hn. As long as I can do it."_

_"I believe you can. I've been working on a piece lately, but somehow, I feel as if it lacks . . . something. If it's no trouble for you, I hope you can play for the second piano."_

_"I'd love to do it."_

_"Sigh. Your level of skill will surely complete this missing piece. Thank you."_

_"Y-You're being r-ridiculous but you're quite welcome, Tsuchi—"_

_"It's my stop, Manami . . . Hey caller, watch your back. I'll get you before you can even say death."_

_"De-a-th. Hmm, I'm surprise I'm still alive."_

_"Hang on a second, Tsuchiura-kun . . . See you tomorrow, Nami. Take care!"_

_"Be careful on your way home."_

_"She's actually a nice friend when you get to know her."_

_"I surmised as much."_

_"So where shall we meet, uhm, tomorrow?"_

_"I haven't thought—"_

Peeeep_._

_"Toot. Toot. Toot."_

Shriek.

_"Mori? Hello? Are you still there?"_

Crash.

* * *

**.**

Author's Note  
_Have you ever felt like you just have to continue doing something or else it'd persist you until you go mad?_  
_Well, that's how I've been feeling since this story's deletion for revision, which I haven't the energy to do._  
_Review? :D_

**Situation: Compromised  
**_sneak-a-peak_

Summary: After a published mosaic photo of two concours participants a compromising position, speculation aroused that Mori was the lady in the picture and with her reputation in tatters, Tsuchiura came to rescue the damsel through pretend relationship. And well, you know the game.**  
**

_"Heard you've outwitted the chaffeur again, Manami."_

_Both heads turned on the baritone voice. The lady in question gasped in astonishment and from the corner of his eyes, Ryotaro saw recognition dawning behind those cyan orbs. He glared at the ravenhead with menacing intent, outraged at the man for calling _his _girlfriend by her name._

_"Back off, man. Who are you anyway?"_

_That diverted the man's attention from his supercillious gaze on Manami. He raised one condescending brow at Ryotaro who'd rudely ordered him. "And you are?" he inquired, soft and cool, ignoring the greenhead's impertinent question._

_"Tsuchiura. Tsuchiura Ryotaro," he replied, slipping a possessive arm around Manami's waist, drawing her closer to his side. Smirking, he added, "Her boyfriend."_

_"Well, I'll be damned." He unfolded his body from the wall he'd been leaning on so they were of the same height with the lad and closed the distance between him and the couple, standing a feet away from them. "Mori Mamiru." One side of his lips tilted as he saw realization reflecting on the young man's face. "Her brother."_


End file.
